The testing of the functional systems of vehicles has become quite sophisticated and requires extensive test procedures to ensure that the vehicle components are operating properly and that the overall system performance is in accordance with specific guidelines. The Federal Environmental Protection Administration (EPA) has established extensive regulations limiting emissions from motor vehicles. One area of particular interest is the vehicle fuel system. The loss of fuel through evaporation to the atmosphere is wasteful and environmentally harmful since fuel vapors contribute to unwanted hydrocarbon pollution. In an effort to limit such pollution, the EPA has proposed that fuel or gas caps be pressure tested. Testing apparatus and procedures have been developed to determine the integrity of fuel caps, however, such apparatus typically involve expensive flow rate measurement devices or utilize relatively low cost measurement devices that do not yield consistent results.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a more cost effective and efficient apparatus and method for testing the integrity of fuel or gas caps with respect to possible leakage of air and/or fuel vapors through same.